


Birthday Party

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gift, M/M, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A cute fluff fic as a birthday present for iavenjqasdf !! Udobure fluff





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



Lights, streamers, balloons. Owain pranced the room like a giddy goat, party hat on his head, bouncy trainers on his feet. He’d been looking forward to this day for weeks, despite it not being anything for him. Instead, he’d decided to throw a birthday party for the most important man in the world to him: Brady. Behind his back, the spritely man had been meticulously planning, managing every tiny detail in a way so uncharacteristic for him. 

Finally, things were really coming together now. He’d pleaded excitedly to his uncle to throw the party at his, since it was bigger and more luxurious. Plus, he knew that it would send Lucina into auto-help mode, and ease some of the stress of setting everything up. Now, the pair of cousins were bustling around tables and calling instructions over to each other. They’d got Kjelle and Laurent to hang up a bright ‘Happy Birthday’ sign, and had Gerome and Nah work on setting up the buffet and cake. Severa was stringing up helium balloons and Yarne was pulling in a cart of other decorations in taguel form. The rest of the kids were hanging out with Brady, keeping him occupied and distracted from his boyfriend’s location.

Gallivanting from area to area in the room, Owain performed the final checks. Then, he made his way to a table below the sign, and began arranging present boxes. He called over his friends to make sure their gifts were ready on the table, and he set down his own. Despite making this whole party, he was quite worried about the value of his gift. He struggled to think of a real, good idea for it, and eventually settled on a jumper at the top of his price range that was in his style, and a bottle of cologne he knew was one of his favoured scents.

When the all clear was given, the group got in touch with the others. Though he’d originally considered it, Owain decided against jumping out in the traditional birthday party style, concerned it might stress his partner out. Instead, he just chose to call out, “Happy birthday!” reasonably when he entered. There was a sense of excited anxiety as he paced by the gift table restlessly. It felt like he was taking a thousand years to arrive.

Then, finally, a tall figure wondered in through the doors, and Owain lit up like a sudden blaze. He charged him, grinning and offering a well received hug, “Happy birthday!”  
Brady was at first surprised by his warm welcome, but pleasantly. As his boyfriend stepped away, he took in the surroundings and actually blushed a little bit.  
“All this, fer me?”  
“Of course!” The extravagant boy responded, eyes glowing, “It still doesn’t feel like enough.”  
With a chuckle, Brady kissed his head, “Its enough, ‘nd more.”

For a while, they made their way around the room, chatting, laughing, enjoying themselves. They grabbed the odd drink from the table but chose to remain more lucid than some of their fellow party goers. They joked over cocktail sausages and scotch eggs; they nuzzled under fairy lights strung across the ceiling. Fingers laced in intricate patterns and they stuck side by side up until presents.

With that, Owain’s palms started to sweat. He was reasonably worried, concerned that he had, in fact, really messed up with this gift. Maybe he’d even wrapped the wrong thing. He tried to keep his cool but sweat was forming on his brow. Perhaps it was a little pathetic to get so worked up over this, some would say, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

The whole time Brady was opening his presents, he was smiling and thanking his friends a million times over. People were urging him, ‘this one’, ‘that one’ and it was clear he was deliberately leaving the oddly well wrapped gift from Owain until last. And last came sooner than anticipated. They locked eyes and the giver tried desperately to seem confident and positive as he watched his boyfriend’s violin-calloused hands undo the wrapping.

As soon as he set eyes on what he was given, he gave a toothy grin. Owain’s heart lurched into his mouth but was swallowed with immediacy when he seen the pleased expression painted over his partner’s face.  
“You like it?”  
“I love it almost as much as I love you.”


End file.
